1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy-to-use, hand-operated paper trimmer having an adjustable stop so as to be adapted to accurately cut a backing on which an overlay (e.g., a photograph) is mounted such that neat and uniform borders will surround the overlay adjacent the side thereof.
2. Background Art
Collectors, photo albums keepers, scrapbook makers, and the like, frequently wish to mount an overlay (e.g., a photograph, postcard, certificate, etc.) on a relatively thick backing to provide support for and prevent damage to the overlay. On some occasions, the backing is too large to properly display the overlay mounted thereon. On other occasions, the border provided by the backing around the overlay is uneven so as to create a sloppy appearance which detracts from the overlay. An individual can use a scissors, paper cutter or hobby knife to cut the backing to size. However, unless considerable time and care is first expended to properly measure and mark the desired border around all sides of the overlay, the backing may be miscut which often leads to frustration and the need to remove the overlay for mounting on a new backing.
Accordingly, what is desirable is a compact, easy-to-use, hand-operated paper trimmer that is capable of quickly and accurately cutting a backing on which an overlay is mounted so that neat and uniform borders will extend around all sides of the overlay without the need to first measure and mark the border on the backing.